


Fallenkit - Tiny Tom with a Lot of Spirit

by planetundersiege



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animals, Cat, Clan, Clanborn, Den - Freeform, Eating, Enthusiasm, Fallenkit, Food, Freshkill, Gen, I just got into this fandom, Kit - Freeform, Kitten, Leafbare, Long fur, Meantion of kittypet, Mention of names, No specific clan, OC, Oneshot, Shorty story, Snow, Thinking About the Future, Warrior Cats, Warrior cats OC, Warrior series, Winter, forest, happiness, mention of deaths, reflecting, sunrise, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A new day was beginning, and he was the only kit in the nursery that was awake. He was sitting at the entrance of the den and looked out over the camp of his clan, his pride and joy. Being born a clan cat was such an honor, one day he would be a great warrior and later join all his kin in Starclan.





	Fallenkit - Tiny Tom with a Lot of Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just found the books and I’m HOOKED! So here’s a little oneshot of an oc, I’m not feel ready to write with canon characters yet since I’m only on book 4. So I wrote this. Also, the clan the kit is in isn’t mentioned, so he can be in wathever clan feels right.

The sun was slowly beginning to rise, warm yellow rays slowly shining over the clan, making the white newly fallen snow shine. The air was fresh and it was cold, atleast for most shortpelts. Fallenkit however, being luckily to be a cat with long fur didn’t freeze as much, he could stay out way longer than any other kits that without risking to get whitecough or greencough. His fur kept him warm, safe from most harm that the diseases of cold would bring.

A new day was beginning, and he was the only kit in the nursery that was awake. He was sitting at the entrance of the den and looked out over the camp of his clan, his pride and joy. Being born a clan cat was such an honor, one day he would be a great warrior and later join all his kin in Starclan.

He was one out of four kits, though two had died at birth, and his sister had was lost last moon to greencough, leaving the young tom as the only survivor of the little. Newleaf would arrive in about a moon, and in about two moons, Fallenkit would be six moons old, and begin is warrior training.

He already went through the name Fallenpaw in his head every day, excited for the day when he officially would be called that. But for now he was still Fallenkit, the little kit with burning amber ejes with such a deep meaning to them. And long brown fur in the color of tree bark, and grayish spots and stripes on the back. He was extremely visible in the snow, but had blended in with the surroundings extremely well as a newborn in leaf-fall.

Leaf-bare is also the reason he got his name, his mother had given birth to him as as the leaves turned into vibrant colors, red, orange, brown and yellow. The colors of fire, falling from the tree, making it look like fire raining for the sky. Seeing all those trees, well, his mother decided on Fallenkit, because the den was filled with colored colors along with the moss they slept on. He couldn’t have asked for a better name, he really was a Fallenkit, a beautiful kitten who one day would be a warrior and make his mother proud, he wanted to show her that he, the only surviving littermate would be of good use to the clan, to help it in need and protect it from enemy cats.

The sun was a bit higher up, and the sky had turned a bit more blushing, the orange slowly decreasing for each minute, and as he looked out he saw the other cats were beginning to crawl out of their dens to start their daily activities. Some warriors were meowing as they decided which ones would patrol and which ones would go hunt. Some of the elders were sharing tongues, and the apprentices were talking to their mentors, clearly excited over today’s training.

He felt his stomach growl and them licked his muzzle without really thinking about it, so he took a deep breath before he stepped out of the den and made his way towards the fresh-kill pile with steadily paw steps. There wasn’t that much fresh-kill, since it was only morning, but it had not become crow food thanks to the low temperature, so he immediately dug into a hole and closed his eyes in pleasure as the wonderful flavors filled him.

Nothing was better than eating a fresh vole or mouse, those were his favorites. And one day he would be the one hunting some, helping provide for he clan. He would gladly do it, it would be an honor. And he was sure eating the prey after hunting it yourself was even better. Fresh-kill was already delicious as it was, so he would certainly not complain.

Poor kittypets who never had tasted a freshkill, instead eating those dry biscuits, becoming lazy and go to the cutter. He felt sorry for them, that was not meant to be the life of a cat. They wouldn’t even go to Starclan those poor things. No one deserved to be born a kittypet, he was lucky he was born here in the clan. He had a place here, and he would have for many moons.

He was Fallenkit after all, and he meowed in joy before he began his walk back to the nursery were he could play a little with the other kits once they woke up. They would one day be warriors alongside him.

He couldn’t wait until that day.

Just this enthusiasm and extremely loyalist to his clan, and the urge to do anything to help it and any of its member, to do good things for it is why he in many moons, at the beggining of next leaf-fall would be called Fallenspirit.


End file.
